tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xx Diictodon xX's Amazing Race 1
is the first series in an Amazing Race series created by Xx_Diictodon_xX Teams *James & John *Robert & Mary *Patricia & Jennifer *Michael & Elizabeth *William & David *Richard & Linda *Susan & Barbara *Joseph & Charles *Jessica & Sarah *Christopher & Matthew *Anthony & Lisa Results Key *Orange means that the team got last place in a non-elimination leg. *Blue means that the team in last place used a save. When this is used, this means that there is one less non-elimination round. *Red means that this team was the last to arrive to the pit stop on an elimination round and were eliminated. Legs and Episodes Episode 1 Title: "How On Earth Did You Convince Me To Do This?" - Jessica Leg 1 (Seattle, Washington, United States → Alexandria, Egypt) *Starting Line: Space Needle, Seattle, Washington, United States **Teams must figure out what Alexandria, E. means, which is actually the city of Alexandria in Egypt. *Route Info - Alexandria, Egypt *International Flight - Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Seattle to Borg El Arab, Alexandria, Egypt *Route Info - Stanley Bridge, Alexandria *Taxi - Must take a taxi to Stanley Bridge, Alexandria. *Roadblock - Costa Coffee **''Who's feeling energized?'': One team member must search the Cafe for nine letters, once all are found, they must unscramble them to create the word 'Ristretoo', which is a strong coffee, once they've figured it out, they must ask the waiter for it, once they drink it, they can unscramble the words and get their next clue. Only one team can preform this roadblock at a time, making it a first come/first serve task. *Route Info - Stanley Beach, Alexandria **Teams must search the trashed beach for their clue, which should be crumpled and lying somewhere along the beach. *Route Info - Pompey's Pillar, Alexandria *Taxi - Must take a taxi to Pompey's Pillar, Alexandria. *Detour - Pompey's Pillar, Alexandria **Born to Race: Teams must beat a local foot racer around the monument grounds, when beaten, the foot racer will give them their next clue **Born to Climb: Teams must do something that is not available to the public, climb the Pompey's Pillar. Once to the top, they must grab a clue from the cluebox and repel down. *Pitstop - Fort Qaitbey, Alexandria **Joseph & Charles won two saves which they must give one to another team by the 5th leg and must use by the 10th leg. Leg 2 (Alexandria, Egypt → Cape Town, South Africa) TBA Episode 2 - Leg 3 (Cape Town, South Africa → Kinshasa, Dominican Republic of the Congo) Title: "When the Planes Flew Over, I Thought we Would be Rescued" - William TBA Episode 3 - Leg 4 (Kinsasa, Pakistan → Saint Petersburg, Russia) Title: "I Thought They Wore Lederhosens Here" - Richard TBA Episode 4 - Leg 5 (Saint Petersburg, Russia → Moscow, Russia → Karachi, Pakistan) TBA Episode 5 - Leg 6 (Karachi, Pakistan → Delhi, India) TBA Episode 6 - Leg 7 (Delhi, India → Chennai, India) TBA Episode 7 - Leg 8 (Chennai, India → Yangon, Myanmar) TBA Episode 8 - Leg 9 (Yangon, Myanmar → Tianjin, China) TBA Episode 9 - Leg 10 (Tianjin, China → Busan, South Korea) TBA Episode 10 - Leg 11 (Busan, South Korea → Bankok, Thailand → Jakarta, Indonesia) TBA Episode 11 - Leg 12 (Jakarta, Indonesia → Tacoma, Washington, United States) TBA Trivia *First season with male teams, female teams, and co-ed teams. *First season whose winner is an all female team. *First season to have a mother/daughter, dating, computer programmers, married parents, roommates, models, lawyers, mothers, and football player team. *First season to visit Africa, Asia, and the Middle East. *First season to visit Egypt, South Africa, Dominican Republic of the Congo, Russia, Pakistan, India, Myanmar, China, South Korea, Thailand, and Indonesia.